RangerNapped
by DracoWolf88
Summary: What happens when the male rangers get kidnapped, and get turned into human animals. Rated T for teen just to be on the safe side. Take a look into a darker side of human nature


Tommy Oliver was your average teenager. He woke up went to school, did his homework, hung out with his friends, went on dates with his girlfriend… fought evil space aliens bent on taking over the world. That's right Tommy was the leader of the power rangers. A six man team comprised of teenagers that fought monsters, and other various space aliens on a daily basis. So how in the hell did he get kidnapped by these idiots?

Finding that he was unable to move around a whole lot tommy realized that there were restraints around his ankles, and wrists. From somewhere behind him Tommy heard a door open, and from the echoes of the feet it sounded as if there were three people that were entering the room. Tommy heard a light switch flick on, and he was blinded by a bright white light. Once his vision returned Tommy was able to see that he had guessed it right. There were three other men that had entered the room that tommy was being held in. Two of the three men that had entered were armed with weapons. The two men with weapons had them trained on Tommy.

"You have been chosen by your new master to become his new puppy. Your master has paid extensively for the services of our facilities to turn you into the best possible puppy" said the unarmed man. After making his statement Tommys' kidnapper stepped out of Tommy's line of sight, and began to fiddle with things on a cart. Upon returning to his line of site Tommy saw that the man was holding a pair of medical scissors. Not wanting to incur his wrath Tommy held extremely still as the man methodically cut away the clothing covering Tommys' body. Once the man had finished cutting away his clothing not even leaving his boxers Tommy felt an immediate change in the temperature. Once again Tommys' kidnapper stepped out of his line of sight, and began to fiddle around on his cart of tortures. Listening to the man mess around with who knows what tommy heard the man set the scissors down, and pick up something much heavier. Hearing a clacking noise followed by a distinct whirring Tommy could only guess what was coming next. When his kidnapper stepped back into View Tommy saw in the man's hands a set of Electric Cordless clippers. Gauging his chances tommy decided to just accept his fate until he could figure a safe way out of his current situation. That is to say he would have tried something had it not been for the two armed men standing in the background.

As his kidnapper came closer Tommy determined that his impending haircut was going to be an extremely close one. The reason being for that was because the clippers approaching his head had no attachment whatsoever. Tommy felt as each pass of the clippers made his head become lighter, and cooler. The kidnapper went over every inch of first his right side, then the left side of his head. Once satisfied that each side was as short as it was going to get without taking a razor, and shaving cream and just biccing the thing. The kidnapper began on the top and back of Tommys' head. All too soon the top and back of Tommys' head looked like the left, and right sides of his head. This new look that he had just been given left tommy with a strip of hair down the middle of his head. Once again the kidnapper moved out of Tommys' range of vision. This time however his kidnapper did not return to his line of sight. It was then that tommy felt a comb run through what was left of his hair. Tommy heard but could not see the scissors as they shortened even more of what little hair that tommy had left. After about another five minutes of trimming Tommy's new look his kidnapper set the comb, and scissors down deeming that the Mohawk he had just given tommy for that's the only thing it could be was short enough to stand-up straight on its' own.

Tommy heard his kidnapper begin tearing packets apart, and pouring stuff into a bowl. As soon as his kidnapper was finished mixing the contents of whatever was in that bowl tommy heard him speak for the first time since beginning this transformation. "It says hear that you're supposed to be a Jack Russell Terrier. The reason being that your new master prefers Jack Russell Terriers to all other types of dogs. Unfortunately for you that specific breed of dog has a white base coat so we are going to have to bleach your fur" said his kidnapper referring to his new hairstyle. Pulling a shower hose attachment seemingly out of thin air Tommys' kidnapper began to run warm water all of his body. Once Tommy was completely wet from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet his kidnapper shut off the hose, and picked up a bowl taking a hair dye brush his kidnapper began applying the bleaching solution to the entirety of Tommys' head. Once his entire head had been covered in the bleaching kit Tommys' kidnapper covered his head in a hair dye shower cap so that none of the bleaching solution dripped or ran off of Tommys' head. While he was allowing the bleach do its job Tommys' kidnapper picked up a can of shaving cream, and began to spread it all over Tommys' body. Once tommy was completely covered in shaving cream his captor picked up a straight razor, and began to shave Tommys' body in its entirety from the neck down not leaving a single piece of body hair from the neck down. Once his captor was finished Tommy was re-lathered, and his entire body was re-shaved to ensure smoothness.

His kidnapper decided to reward tommy for being a good dog. "You've been such a good dog Falcon. You've been extremely well behaved through this entire first part of the procedure I think that you deserve a treat" said his Kidnapper, and he brought out an actual dog treat for Tommy, and held it right in front of Tommys' mouth. Still trying to figure a way out of the situation tommy decided to play along and took the dog treat, and began trying to break it up into smaller pieces so that it would go down easier. After chewing for roughly ten minutes Tommy was able to get the dog treat down to a more manageable size, and swallowed it.

Leaving the room his kidnapper and the two armed guards left tommy to sit there in the dark for roughly an hour and a half. When they returned his kidnapper removed the shower cap, and began to rinse out the Bleach that was in his hair. Tommy was grateful for that because the bleach was beginning to sting his head. Once his kidnapper was finished removing the bleach, and hydrogen peroxide solution from Tommys' hair his captor held a medium hand-sized mirror up to Tommys' face that was still far enough away so that tommy could see exactly what had been done to him. Once tommy took a look in the mirror he nearly shit himself. These people had taken his dark shoulder-blade length hair, and shaved most of it off with the exception of a four and a half inch wide strip down the middle giving him a Mohawk, and to top it all off they had bleached his hair stubble, and all pure white.

Once his captor had decided that tommy had enough time to gaze at his new look he took away the mirror, and set it down. In turn he signaled for one of the guards to come to the canine examination table, and hold tommy. Once the guard had a firm grip on Tommys' arm his captor released the restraint on one of Tommys' arms, and then forced his hand into a fist. His captor picked up something that tommy was unable to see. Whatever his captor had picked up tommy could feel it as it was being fitted on to his wrist. Once his captor had moved away tommy looked at his wrist and saw that his captors had fitted him with a paw shaped glove making him unable to do anything with his hands that was human in nature. While tommy was still in shock from what his captors had done to his hand his captors had quickly and efficiently done the same thing with his other hand.

After giving Tommy his paws his captors released the restraints on his legs, and the guard that had come to hold him still while Tommy was fitted for his paws carried him to large metal tub that was quite obviously used for bathing animals. Placing him into the tub the guard stepped back and allowed Tommys' groomer to continue to do his job. Once tommy was set down in the tub his groomer turned a faucet on, and the tub began to fill with warm water. As the tub was filling with water tommy decided to take a chance and ask a question. "Why are you doing this to me… Aaagh" Tommy was unable to finish his sentence because he was hit from behind. "Bad boy Falcon you know that dogs are unable to speak. If you need to communicate something you use barks, whines, or whimpers" stated the groomer. Turning back to the counter beside him the groomer picked up a bottle of Flea Shampoo, and turned back to tommy. Spreading the shampoo with no remorse for touching another guy's body the groomer made sure to fill every nook and cranny of Tommy's body with the shampoo. Setting the bottle down Tommy's groomer picked up a shower hose, and began to rinse Tommy's body off. Once the painful humiliation of his flea bath was over with Tommy gave up hope of ever being able to be rescued by the other rangers. Hell he thought he would welcome a rescue by Zedd, and Rita if it meant getting out of this place.

After being returned to the veterinary table that he had been restrained to since waking up in this hell hole tommy heard the door open, and a fourth man entered the room. This new man had black hair cut short into what looked to be a very well kept Flat-top. Tommy noticed that his shirt bore some writing on it. The logo read "The kennel" and in smaller lettering beneath it a phrase that read "_Where all new puppies come to be transformed, and trained"_. The new person was carrying a black suit case with him. While this new person was setting up whatever was in the suitcase the guard that had been assisting Tommys groomer came up behind tommy, and put him into a head lock so strong that tommy was unable to move. While the guard held tommy in the headlock his groomer came up to his side, and pulled down his bottom lip, and held it.

It was not until the new person was directly in front of him that tommy saw, and heard the tattoo gun in the man's' hand. As the tattooist began to tattoo a series of numbers, and letters onto the inside of Tommys lower lip tommy began to wonder just exactly how much more these people were going to do to him to make him look like a dog. Once the tattooist was finished tattooing Tommy's registration number onto Tommy's lower lip he began to free hand a large circle around Tommy's right eye. Once the circle on his face was finished the tattooist began to fill it in. Once the circle surrounding his right eye was completely filled in the tattooist set the first tattoo gun down, and picked up another one. With this gun the tattooist began to free hand a circle into the space right above the top of Tommy's ribcage. Once that circle was completed the man that was permanently marking tommy for life set down the tattoo gun in his hand, and picked up the one he was using when he first began and began to free hand a dark brown saddle onto tommys back. After another forty five minutes of unending pain tommy was finished with the tattoo artist. "You're such a good boy Falcon you stayed still the entire time while the nice tattoo artist was helping make you look like a pretty puppy" said the groomer as he put another dog treat into tommys mouth.

While tommy was busy trying to break the extremely hard and crunchy piece of dog food down into more manageable bites the groomer was petting tommy as if he was an actual dog. For perhaps the final time tommys groomer stepped out of tommys' line of sight to pick something up from his cart of horrors. Quickly returning to tommys' range of vision his groomer held what he picked up so that tommy could see. When tommy saw what his captor held in his hands he began to struggle against the restraints that held him. The groomer signaled to the guard which quickly came up behind him and put enough wait onto tommy that he would be unable to do any damage. The groomer quickly fastened the collar tightly around tommys neck. Attaching a leash to tommys new collar which came complete with two dog tags one which read in small print: "Hello my name is falcon. If you've found me please contact my master at 555-012-3456" and the second dog tag had some trumped up vaccine information. Tommy was release from the restraints and sat onto the floor still on all fours. Not moving at all tommy just stared at his groomer which held the leash. His groomer looked at him and smiled "like all good dogs from now on you must walk on all fours" stated his groomer. With that being said his captor led tommy out of the room he was in, and down a hall, and into a large dorm like building. In this building tommy saw multiple dog kennels. Some had other people like him in the fact that they had been reduced to human dogs. While others had actual dogs. Tommy was led to a large empty kennel. Before he left his groomer took the leash off of tommy, and told him "Don't worry falcon you'll soon have company" and with that statement his Groomer left.

Authors Note: So tell me what you think. Like it hate it whatever your opinion may be. In the next chapter Tommy/Falcons training begins, and Adam is captured by the same group that Ranger-napped Tommy.


End file.
